Battle of Fuse's Lair
The'' ''Battle of Fuse's Lair serves as the final boss battle for ''FusionFall, ''where the player faces off against the physical manifestation of Lord Fuse himself. While other missions were added after the initial release of the game, "Fuse No More" still serves as the final mission of the game, and is the highest level a mission can be, being level 36. Battle of Fuse's Lair Saga The missions directly pertaining to the battle against Lord Fuse are shown below. Kevin Help Us In the mission thread "Kevin Help Us ", Kevin has the player collect monster parts so that he can absorb fusion matter and become strong enough to take on Lord Fuse himself. However, after absorbing the fusion matter, Kevin tells the player that his plan isn't working out, and that he's going to absorb Imaginary Energy instead, which Fuse supposedly has no defense against. The player charges an Energy Transducer for Kevin, and attaches it to Foster's Home; however, Dexter contacts the player and says the plan is flawed. The player then visits Dexter, where he tells them that he has detected a massive Imaginary Energy transduction that has been getting sent out to the Darklands. Dexter has the player use a Transduction Inhibitor to reduce the energy flow to the Darklands, but cannot completely stop it without risking major harm to the imaginary friends. A mind controlled Kevin tries to stop the player's plan, but is defeated and returns to normal. The player then locks the controls on the Transducer to prevent Fuse from undoing Dexter's work, which is meant to keep the energy transfer as minimal as possible. The missions part of "Kevin Help Us" are shown below. *Kevin Help Us (Part 1 of 3) *Kevin Help Us (Part 2 of 3) *Kevin Help Us (Part 3 of 3) Critical Mission In the Darklands, Tetrax informs the player that the war has been shifting from Fuse's favor, and that Lord Fuse is greatly displeased at how the infection has not been spreading. Tetrax takes this chance to plan a counter attack, and has the player get the skins of a Lizard Queen. This leads to the player taking on Fusion Courage in the following mission, and obtaining an uplink that will be used to feed misinformation to Fuse's network. Tetrax then tells the player to go see Samurai Jack for the next stages of the plan. The parts of the "Critical Mission" thread are shown below. *Critical Mission (Part 1 of 2) *Critical Mission (Part 2 of 2) Control Center Assault After feeding misinformation to Lord Fuse, the player teams up with various heroes to take down the four Fusion Control Centers in the Darklands, which are used by Fuse to communicate with his armies. The player takes down Fusion Samurai Jack with the help of Blossom, and successfully takes down the Huntor's Crest communication center. The player then attacks the Dark Glade control center with the assistance of Dexter, which leads to them successfully defeating Fusion Mandark and destroying the center. In the third mission, the player attacks Fusion Control Center 3 at Hero's Hollow with the help of Grim, which leads to them taking on the three Kanker Sisters: Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker. The player and Grim successfully defeat all of them, and take down the center. For the final control center in The Precipice, the player is guided by Demongo, who wishes to use imaginary energy to combat the monsters. Demongo intended to have Eduardo assist the player for the mission, but Billy shows up instead, thinking that there is a party in the lair. The player faces off with and defeats Fusion Mr. Herriman, but is unable to take down the control center due to the snafu. While it is still a small victory, the player is forced to return to Demongo without destroying the control center, much to his dismay. Demongo then informs them that Fusion Kevin, Fuse's most powerful Fusion minion, is now on the attack. While they may have missed their opportunity to launch an assault using imaginary energy, Demongo assures the player it is not too late to take down Fusion Kevin. The parts of the "Control Center Assault" mission thread are shown below: *Control Center Assault (Part 1 of 4) *Control Center Assault (Part 2 of 4) *Control Center Assault (Part 3 of 4) *Control Center Assault (Part 4 of 4) Fuse No More In the following mission thread ("Fuse No More"), the player goes after Fusion Kevin in the Green Maw, who is growing in power. Fuse is apparently planning to manifest on the Earth itself, and Fusion Kevin is preparing for its arrival. The player enters Fusion Kevin's lair, where they find Billy, who thinks the party was moved there. The player decides to ignore Billy at first, but is left unable to pierce the imaginary energy fueled barrier that is protecting Fusion Kevin. Ironically, Billy ends up taking down the shield by telling the people at Foster's to turn off the Transduction Inhibitor, which causes the shield to overload and break apart. This allows the player to fight and defeat Fusion Kevin, but Lord Fuse is still on his way to Earth. In the following mission, the player is forced to get past Fuse's shield without the use of Imaginary Energy due to no longer having the transmitter from the earlier mission. The player enters Fuse's Hall, where they defeat Stalactitans and try to figure out how to get past the shield so that they can stop Lord Fuse from manifesting. There the player once again runs into Billy, who gives them his pet fusion spawn named Runty as a way to apoligize for screwing up the control center mission. Dexter detects high amounts of Imaginary Energy inside Runty, and when brought to the controls Runty ends up severely weakning the shield. However, this causes Runty to lose his life, much to Billy's (albeit short-lived) grief. The player then returns to Samurai Jack, who tells the player that they now must proceed to Fuse's Labyrinth now that the shield is weakened. The player enters Fuse's Labyrinth while Fuse is still manifesting inside his lair in hopes that they can destroy his defenses. The player intends to work with other heroes inside the lair, but the heroes get trapped outside, and the player is forced to fight Fusion Demongo, who is protecting Lord Fuse during his materialization. The player defeats Fusion Demongo, who ends up dropping one of Coco's special eggs, which the player delivers to Mac, who has snuck inside the lair. The egg simply says "Use Your Imagination", which Blossom deduces as Coco wanting the player to use their imagination (referred to as "NOTHING") on the alien mechanism. The NOTHING works, and ends up destroying the shield. This leads to the player getting attacked by Terra Claws, which they swiftly deal with. Unfortunately, while Fuse is sufficiently weakened, he is now close to taking a full physical form, which the player must confront with Samurai Jack. In the final mission, Jack has the player meet them inside Fuse's Throne room, which only small groups of people can enter. The player deals with some Doom Striders and finds their way to Jack, who cannot go on due to the fierce battle with the monsters. The player is then forced to take on Lord Fuse alone, who they eventually end up destroying. This causes Fuse's form to disappear, and his energies to return to Planet Fusion. While there are still fusion monsters and fusion matter infections plaguing the Earth, the defeat of Lord Fuse has dealt a major blow to Fuse's army, and has weakened the energies of Lord Fuse himself. The missions part of the "Fuse No More" saga are shown below: *Fuse No More (Part 1 of 4) *Fuse No More (Part 2 of 4) *Fuse No More (Part 3 of 4) *Fuse No More (Part 4 of 4) Trivia *"Kevin Help Us" is one of the few instances where the player fights an NPC (being Kevin). It's also the only instance where the player fights a hero, though Kevin was being mind-controlled. *When Kevin absorbs alien DNA, his mental state often suffers as a result, which makes doing so extremely dangerous for him.Ben 10 Wiki - "Kevin's Mutations" References Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Story Elements